


Monster under the bed

by nishiki



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Kid Fic, Monsters, Protective Diego Hargreeves, childhood fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiki/pseuds/nishiki
Summary: When Klaus was four years old, he told Diego that there was a monster in his room.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169





	Monster under the bed

**Day 1**

It started with Number Two being shaken awake in the middle of the night by a scream. First, he wasn’t sure if he had dreamed it or if the sound had come from the streets below his window but then a wail shook the entire academy to its very core. He needed a second or two to get his bearings back before he slowly sat up, realizing, that the horrible crying came from the room next door. Number Four, his little brother, was in trouble. It was this realization that catapulted the four-year-old boy out of his bed at once as if he had been zapped with electricity. He left his plush Kraken behind to watch over the room during his absence as he scrambled to get out of his door as quickly as he could.

The door to Four’s room was open. That was unusual. They were not allowed to leave their bedrooms at night - other than for going to the toilet if they  _ absolutely  _ had to. It didn't sound as if Four needed to go to the toilet. He was wailing like a siren. And, as Number Two entered the room, he found his brother sitting on his bed, his arms tightly wound around his plush sheep, his thin legs drawn tightly to his chest, his face red and his cheeks wet. He looked absolutely tiny.

"What happened?" Two immediately demanded to know as he stumbled forward. The short four years of his life had, up until now, been filled with the desire to protect. Always. Number Four especially had seemed a prime candidate for Two’s desire to help and protect from the start and it was no different now. But Number Four was inconsolable as he cried only louder as a response to his brother’s presence. Even as Number Two bridged the distance and climbed onto his brother’s bed, Number Four barely reacted to him. "Four, what's wrong?" Two tried again.

Finally, the little boy lifted his head to look at him through wet eyelashes and with teary green eyes. He looked like he would after One or Five had ganged up on him again. However, as Four opened his mouth to finally say something, there was the sound of someone sharply clearing their throat coming from the open door.

"What's going on?" Both their heads whipped around to look at the open door. And there he stood - their father, dressed as usual sharply in one of his best suits, his eyes cold and calculating as his gaze rested on the two boys huddled together on the bed. Behind Sir Reginald, Diego could see Number One, rubbing sleep out of his blue eyes while behind him the rest of their siblings started to pile up. Apparently, Number Four’s unholy wailing had woken them all up. 

"I don't know-"

"What's this commotion? What are you doing out of your beds?" Their father’s booming voice made them all jump into submission.

"Sir" Number Two spoke up quickly. "I think Number Four had a nightmare." 

"Nonsense!" Reginald barked. "A  _ nightmare _ has you all out of your beds in the middle of the night? A  _ nightmare _ has your brother screaming bloody murder? Back to bed now, children! I don't condone such behavior!" 

"But, Sir-"

"If you don't go back to bed right now, Number Two, you and your siblings will not enjoy playtime tomorrow." 

It was only because of the way One glared at him that Number Two got off of Number Four’ bed slowly to waddle back to the door. It didn't escape him how Four had reached out to him as he jumped off the bed. At the door, he paused for a second and looked back. Again, Number Four was looking at him out of those big watery green eyes. He looked so lost and afraid that Number Two didn't want to leave him behind like this. Yet, what choice did he have? Number One pinched him hard at the upper arm and thus Number Two finally left his brother to walk back into his own room next door.

**Day 2**

Number Four looked pale at breakfast the next morning. He was picking at his food and shoving it around the plate instead of actually eating. Number Four had never been a great eater but usually, he wolved down breakfast at the very least. Number Four looked ready to pass out, his skin was all pastry and sickly looking. He wanted to ask his brother if everything was alright but their father’s stern gaze was resting upon them and so, Number Two kept eating in silence. He knew better than to anger his father, especially after what happened last night. 

The truth was, Number Two had not slept after the incident. He had listened to the sounds of the house settling around him, especially to the sounds coming from next door. He had heard that Number Four had cried for a bit longer while their father had demanded an explanation and then suddenly, silence before their father had walked away again. 

For a brief moment, Number Two had wanted to slip out of his room and go over to Number Four again but he hadn't dared to do so in the end. He didn't want to betray his siblings and cause them to lose playtime today. Playtime was the only fun time of the day, after all! The rest of the day was always studying and training and sitting still and silent in their classroom. He hated sitting still and being quiet! He wanted to run around in the yard, climb that old oak tree or play hide and seek with his siblings! 

He hated it that he couldn't talk to his little brother about it and make sure that his brother was okay. It was a little while later during their playtime as Number Two moved over to where Number Four was currently doing a puzzle that was meant to show a bunch of kittens. Number Two was not a big fan of puzzles but he still sat down across from Number Four and started to help him regardless. They started at the edges. Five had told them so a little while ago. Four and Two had always started in the middle before then. 

"What happened last night?" He quietly asked his brother under one of their nannies’ watchful eyes. "Did you have another nightmare?" 

"No…" Number Four’s voice was soft and tiny and didn't fit his brother who was always so bubbly and loud. He didn't like it like that. He wanted Four to laugh and be happy. 

"What then?" 

"A monster." 

"A monster?" 

"Yeah … But dad said that I was just making stuff up for attention again." Number Four shrugged. His brother looked at him with emotion he couldn't quite discern. Confusion? Fear? Something else entirely? Whatever it was, it seemed too big to understand for Two right now.

"I believe you." Number Two reassured his brother with a smile but Number Four shook his head quickly. 

"No, it was just a dream. I’m sure." 

**Day 3**

Last night had been rough again. Number Four had woken him up in the middle of the night, standing next to his bed to crawl into bed with him because of yet another nightmare. That was at least what Number Four told him while sniffling and rubbing away tears. How could he have pushed him away? Now that another day was slowly drawing to a close, Number Two found himself sharing a bathtub with his favorite sibling. The later it had gotten, the more fidgety and fussy Number Four had become throughout the day.

He was usually no troublesome child. He was a troublemaker and he was mischievous but he was rarely fussy or in a bad mood and tended to do what he was told by their nannies. Tonight everything seemed different though. He was even in a bad mood as they got to play together in the tub. Usually, Number Four loved bathtime. He was pretty much the only one of the seven of them who always loved jumping in the tub and soak in the hot water. Three said that Number Four was part fish. Maybe that was his power. Number Four was the only one of them - except Seven - who had not yet shown any powers. Maybe he could breathe underwater? That would be cool! 

Right now, however, Number Four didn't seem too thrilled to be in this tub. Maybe because being in the tub now meant that bedtime would be next - and that was something Number Four was clearly dreading lately. If he could only help his poor brother. If he’d only knew what was troubling him at night. 

"Are you sick?" He asked as he splashed his brother and Number Four wouldn't retaliate. He always retaliated! That was why the Nannies liked to draw straws when it would come to who was going to watch the two of them while they were in the tub together. More than once their nannies had scolded them after. They tended to make a mess out of the entire room every time. Now, Two was outright bored.

"No." Number Four murmured with that same little voice he had first heard of him yesterday during playtime. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing."

"Liar." 

The way his brother looked at him told him clearly that his brother had something on his mind that he didn't know how to put in the right words so that Number Two might understand him. He looked at the nanny that was currently standing in the doorway chatting with another one of their various nannies outside in the hallway. Number Four seemed uncomfortable talking about whatever was keeping him preoccupied with their nanny around. 

"Is this about your bad dreams?" Number Four gave a little nod and gave him another one of these sad side glances that Number Two came to hate to see on his brother’s face. "Just come to me again, okay?" 

"Really?"

"That's what big brothers are for, right?"

At least that earned him a little giggle from Number Four. For some reason the fact that he had been able to make his brother laugh made his chest swell with pride. 

"We are the same age!" Number Four grinned from ear to ear.

"You’re still my little brother though." 

**Day 7**

For the fifth night in a row, since he had first offered Number Four to come to him if he had a nightmare, Number Two’s door opened yet again. Immediately, Two pulled his blanket aside to allow his brother Number Four to snuggle up to him. Number Four hurried over to him without any hesitation, slipped under the blanket and snuggled close with a little sob that tore from his throat. 

"Nightmare again?" 

He shook his head and Number Two furrowed his brows in confusion.

"There is a monster in my room." For a moment, Number Two was silent and apparently that was too long a moment as his brother seemed to grow restless again. "You don't believe me!" Number Four hiccuped. 

"I do!" It was his default mechanism to tell him that. He didn't want to see his brother sad or distraught. He wanted him safe and well and happy. Number Four’s laughter could light up a whole room. "What does it look like?"

He pulled his brother closer, wrapped him in his arms and engulfed him in a hug. Number Four had once claimed that he gave good hugs and he was adamant to prove that now. When they were around the others, Two didn't often dare to hug his brother. Five and One liked to make jokes about it when he did. Five and One weren’t here though and maybe the hug would help his brother a little to speak about the monster.

"I don't know." He mumbled tiredly before he breathed out another sob. "I can't sleep anymore, Two. It's always there and I’m so tired … I’m so afraid to go back there."

"You can always come to me."

"Dad says no." 

"What?"

"He says I need to stop being such a baby … One too." He hiccupped and Two decided that he would punch One in the arm extra hard tomorrow during playtime. One was always so mean to Four! "Dad says there is nothing there. But it's there! It stands by my bed when I try to sleep!" 

He didn't know what to say. He believed Number Four when he said that there was something there in his room that he was afraid of and he hated to see him afraid. "Maybe I could … I dunno … I could beat it up? Tell it to disappear and leave you alone?" 

"Would you?"

"Of course! Come on!" With a new rush of energy, Number Two all but jumped out of his bed and grabbed his brother’s hand. He pulled Number Four out of the room before he could protest and hurried down to his room. The door was still wide open and as Number Two peered into the dark room, he couldn't see anything but Number Four was frozen solid by his side suddenly. "Where is it?"

"It's by the bed." Number Four whispered, terrified, and pointed a trembling finger at the spot. There was nothing there. At least Number Two couldn't see anything but to Number Four it seemed real. So real, in fact, that the poor boy looked ready to pee his pants.

"Okay." He nodded and rolled up the sleeves of his pajama top. "Stay back - this will get ugly!" 

Number Four nodded as Number Two shoved him back a bit and slipped into the room. He pushed the door as he stepped in so that it was almost completely shut. For a moment, he just stood there unsure of what to do but he guessed that it would help his brother if Number Four would just believe that Number Two had fought a monster. Number Four had a huge imagination! He always came up with the most fascinating things to say or do! So, a show it was! 

"Hey, Dingus!" He barked loud enough so that Number Four would hear him outside but not so loud that it would wake up Seven next door. "Yeah, you! Stop scaring my brother, you hear me? No, I’m not afraid of you! I’ll teach you not to go after Four!" He felt a little stupid as he started the fake fight with the fake fighting noises. It was a lot of grunts and groans and of Number Four cheering for him on the other side while he was toppling over a few of Four’s things around the room.

"Yeah, I told you I would show you!" Number Two then yelled as he quickly opened the window over Number Four’s bed. "And never come back here or my brothers and I rip you apart!" He took his time to come back to Number Four and open the door to proudly present the battlefield he had created in the wake of his fight against the ungodly creature. "I won!" He smirked. "Naturally. It jumped out the window!"

"Really?" Number Four’s smile was so wide it was almost blinding and it only faltered for a brief second, barely long enough to be noticed, as he looked into his room. He was probably a little upset about the mess that Two had made. He would help him clean up tomorrow. "Thank you, Two." Four then smiled and hugged him. "But can I still sleep in your bed? Just tonight?"

※※※※※※※

Outside of his window, the world was cold. Winter had settled over the city and held the academy in a tight grip. Ice flowers had started blooming on the windows at night. Diego Hargreeves was not one to easily freeze - then again, sleeping in a boiler room for a few years had had the effect of him getting used to the comfortable warmth. Here, in the house, he needed to actually wear a sort of pajama and pull his comforter over his shivering body at night during the winter months. Not that he would sleep much anyway. 

He had started living in the academy again over half a year ago, after that pesky little apocalypse thing happened - or rather not happened. For once, all seven of them were united under the same roof again at last. Well, Ben was still dead but at least he was here with them and they knew that he was here. Finally, everything was looking up. Vanya was making progress. Allison was working slowly on getting her voice back. Klaus had managed to stay clean since April. Five was starting to settle down a bit more. Luther was coming to terms with the true nature of their father and started to actually live life. Yet, to Diego, it was awkward and weird to be back here in his childhood room. He needed a change of sorts. He couldn't quite settle down at night. 

Sure, he was still patrolling the streets from time to time, looking for a crime he could stop in his domino mask but that had started to fade out slowly. He was now part of the team again. Better keep it that way. The others didn't like it when he would do his solo act in the middle of the night and since they were all working on being a proper team and family he might as well do his part. He couldn't help but feel restless, though.

Just as he was pondering giving his walls a new coat of paint the next day, his door opened with a creak. His eyes immediately darted to his alarm clock. 02:00 AM. Under different circumstances, he would grab the knife that he had under his pillow and be ready to throw it at the intruder but, lying in his bed in his old room … the sound of the door opening in the middle of the night was a familiar thing - an old friend, almost. 

"What do you want, Klaus?" He rumbled without even looking at the door at first. It wasn’t necessary and Klaus didn't need an invitation.

His brother stepped in and walked over to his bed without hesitation. The child from all those years had been long gone by now. No longer Klaus was shy and timid when entering his brother’s room in search of protection, help, warmth or comfort. This Number Four, the one who had gone through trauma and heartache and substance abuse and all kinds of horrors, was an entirely different man. As Klaus sat down on the edge of his bed, Diego felt compelled to actually look at him. His room wasn’t pitch black and through the window came enough light to take in his appearance. 

He looked disheveled and tired, his curly hair tousled as if he had just woken up. A million years ago, Klaus had crawled into his bed sobbing about a monster. Back then, he hadn't understood it. Back then, he had thought Klaus was imagining things or making shit up for attention even. It had taken him and his siblings years, a whole life, to understand that their brother was capable of seeing more than any of them. A curse rather than a gift. Something he couldn't control. Something that had driven him to the brink of insanity. 

As Klaus started pushing at Diego, Number Two let out a frustrated groan but ultimately caved and moved aside to give Klaus enough room to lie down. Without a word, Klaus slipped under his comforter and snuggled close, his head resting on Diego’s shoulder. 

"Klaus…"

"There’s a monster in my room," Klaus mumbled against his shoulder and, with a sigh and a small chuckle, Diego put his arm around his brother’s shoulders.

"Don't worry … I’m gonna beat its ass tomorrow." 


End file.
